Zoids: Battle World
'''Zoids: Battle World '''is one of the many Promotional Zoids Prints from the Zoids Franchise. Information Zoids: Battle World was released only in Japan in 2000. The text is mostly in Japanese, meaning one would need to know how to read kana to read the book. However, the book can be somewhat understood, even without knowing kana. This is due to the large amount of images in the book. The books ISBN is 4-09-102846-2. Content Zoids: Battle World is a 96-paged book. Unlike other Zoids media at the time, the book covers the animes Zoids: Chaotic Century, and Zoids: Guardian Force. The book is split into five parts. The first part is an introduction. The second part is the "story" section. The third part is the custom section. The fourth part is a catalog. The fifth part is two short Zoid manga. Introduction The introduction is the shortest section of the book, and only covers 10 pages. It covers an introduction of the book, along with information about the characters, the Blade Liger, and a quick explanation about Zoids themselves. Story The "story" is the longest part of the book, and covers 32 pages of the book. The "story" follows the anime's Chaotic Century, and Guardian Force. Due to the fact Guardian Force was still airing when the book was released, it only covers a small amount of Guardian Force (stopping at episode 8). The story section has a simple set up to it. A "section" (two pages) is shown that features images from the anime, along with captions next to them (though kana is required to read the captions). Along with the pictures, battles from the series are shown in model kit form. An example of this is on page 13, where a model Shield Liger is facing three Command Wolves, a battle that appeared in episode 1 of Chaotic Century. Normally included in the "section" are pictures of the characters (normally one per page) with the characters Japanese name under the picture. Custom The custom section is, as the title states, a section that features customs. Some of the customs are from the anime, and include Stinger's Zaber Fang, Karl's Iron Kong, the Power Reinforced Command Wolf, and Desert Heldigunners. Some customs, however, are not from the anime, and are exclusive to Battle World. These include wings for the Blade Liger, a Red Horn with many lights on it, a blue Iron Kong which features many weapons, a flying Rev Raptor, and what appears to be a Stealth Cobra. Two of the customs would make a apperance in Silver Beast Machine God Liger Zero. These two are the Geno Saurer S and the Double Sworder S. At the end of the section, there is a catalog of the first nine custom parts. Catalog The catalog section is, as the title states, the catalog part of the book. It features colored and black/white pictures of the Zoids, along with some stats. The list of Zoids in this sections are: *Shield Liger DCS-J *Gojulas The Orge *Iron Kong PK * Blade Liger *Geno Saurer *Dibison *Storm Sworder *Red Horn *Iron Kong *Gun Sniper *Shield Liger *Rev Raptor *Zaber Fang *Command Wolf *Cannon Tortoise *Barigator *Helcat *Brachios *Pteras *Stealth Viper *Guysak *Redler *Hel Digunner *Molga *Gordos *Double Sworder *Godos *Gator *Saicurtis *Iguan *Gojulas *Death Saurer *Command Wolf Irvine *Moonbay custom Gustav Manga As a somewhat of a bonus, two mini-mangas are featured in Battle World. Unlike Ueyama's Chaotic Century manga that was already being published, these two mangas were about the animes. The first mini-manga (set in Chaotic Century) shows Van's company coming across a farmer and his cattle. The cattle, however, have gotten loose, and Van offers to have Moonbay transport them (much to her horror, though she decides to charge the farmer for the transport, annoying Van). Before they can set out with the cattle, Raven, along with his new Geno Saurer S, attacks the group. As backup, Raven has the custom Red Horn and Iron Kong seen in the custom section. Irvine and his Command Wolf are quickly defeated, and Raven begins to attack the Gustav. Van attacks him, but quickly loses one of the the Blade Liger's blades (much like in episode 33). Van, however, doesn't give up, and does a jump in the air. Using the remaining blade, he cuts the Geno Saurer S in half, and flings it at the Red Horn and Iron Kong. With the three defeated, and Irvine saved, the group heads out. The second mini-manga (set in Guardian Force), shows Van and Thomas arriving at a military base. When they arrive, Dr. D and Fiona greet them. Fiona greets Van with a embrace, and then heads over to greet Zeke. While Van and Dr. D chat, Fiona senses something. No sooner has the group turned around, that the base comes under attack from Iron Kong PK's and Cannon Tortoises. Thomas quickly attacks them with his Dibison, but is quickly taken out by the PK's. Van tries attacking as well, but the PK's, using their boosters, surround and pumble him. While all hope seems lost, something catches the eye of one of the PK's. As soon as it looks up, it's chopped in half. The attacker, the custom wings for the Blade Liger. Dr. D tells Van to attach the wings to his Liger, which he does. Van is, once again, able to defeat the enemy, and save the day. Decals As another bonus, Zoids: Battle World comes with a custom decal sheet for both the Geno Saurer and Blade Liger. While the Blade Liger's decals are called "Thunder Blitz", no name is given for the Geno Saurer's decals. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Print Media